el peor de mis males
by lenaya-chan
Summary: una pareja poco común, una historia lejos de los acontecimientos reales y un amor fuera de los parametros del tiempo. OroxAnko. Reviews pliss!


_**He aquí mi segundo fic, me inspiré mientras veía la novela y antes que inspiración se fuera escribi esta historia, es un orochimaruxAnko y sucede años después de que orochimaru perdiera en la batalla final (q espero q algun dia suceda) pero no se fue solo y se llevo a anko con el. espero que les guste. reviews plisss.**_

_**disclaimer : ninguno de los personajes de naruto me pertenece**_

**_El peor de mis males_**

En un lugar oculto en un bosque alejado de todas las cosas, se encontraba una antigua construcción subterránea, ni los animales más feroces del bosque se atrevían a acercarse a ella ya que en su interior se podía presentir el terror de un miedo desconocido por un mortal.

Su interior estaba lleno de pasillos que se entrecruzaban formando otros nuevos, los que a su vez se perdían en un nuevo entrecruce haciendo que cualquier persona ajena al lugar se pierda irremediablemente; en aquel lugar creado para esconder los miedos mas inimaginables se podía observar una sombra que recorría aquellos pasillos oscuros y sin vida con total desenvoltura, se podía apreciar que los conocía como palma de su mano.

Como si hubiera hecho aquel recorrido durante toda su vida, se deslizo en un pasillo, luego en otro y así sucesivamente hasta llegar frente a una puerta un poco más grande que las demás, no golpeó, totalmente segura de lo que hacía la sombra sacó una kunai y con la punta afilada del arma se hizo un corte en su dedo, el liquido carmesí fluyó de el y sin perder tiempo, aquella persona paso su dedo con sangre sobre el umbral de la puerta, ésta sin hacer ningún ruido se abrió dejando pasar al que había realizado el sacrificio.

Al entrar ésta pudo distinguir a un hombre de cabello negro largo y lacio sentado sobre una especie de trono, mucho más tenebroso que uno normal, tenía una piel muy pálida y unos ojos amarillos con pupilas rasgadas que podían intimidar a cualquier persona, "_a cualquiera menos a ella_", pensó.

Ya no recordaba desde cuando se encontraba allí, en aquel lugar oculto del mundo, haciendo aquel recorrido cada día, pero no le importaba, había muchas cosas que no recordaba y sin embargo había encontrado una paz diferente estando allí.

Ella iba vestida con un kimono en tonos morados y negros muy ceñido a su cuerpo que se encontraba atado en su cintura por aquel lazo morado común de los ninjas de la aldea del sonido, su cabello morado que por años se encontró amarrado ahora se encontraba libre y suelto cayendo en su espalda y sus ojos castaños que alguna vez fueron chispeantes y alegres ahora mostraban una mirada calculadora y fría al igual que su sonrisa.

Lentamente y sin temor se acerco a aquel hombre que en años olvidados había sido su sensei y que ahora la miraba con deseo; ella lo había dejado todo por el, su aldea, sus ideales y sus escrúpulos, sin embargo no se sentía culpable, los años habían pasado de lo sucedido y ahora tenia la eternidad para pasarla junto a él.

-**Orochimaru-kun…-** susurró en el oído de este

Él la tomo entre sus brazos y la sentó en sus piernas, su mirada estaba llena de deseo, deseo que satisfaceria con _"su querida Anko"._

**-Anko… ¿te arrepientes de la elección que hiciste?-** preguntó con temor de que ella dijese que si y que lo abandonara.

**-No sensei-** respondió tranquilamente la kunoichi.

**Sabes que no me gusta que me llames sensei…-**dijo orochimaru**-¿De verdad no deseas que te devuelva la memoria?-**

**No, mi deseo es estar contigo y eso no cambiara nunca- **Respondió Anko dándole una sonrisa cálida que calmó el corazón herido de orochimaru.

Este sonrió picaramente y agregó **– eres el peor de mis males Anko-**

Y ella respondió como todas las noches lo hacía **– y tú el mejor de los míos-**

Entonces ambos se unieron en un beso lleno de pasión y deseo que duraría por la eternidad ya que ambos habían sobrepasado las barreras de la muerte.

-------------------------

espero que les haya gustado cualquier comentario se acepta, no se olviden de poner reviews!!!


End file.
